Music Challenge!
by SciFiobsession
Summary: The Phanfiction Music Challenge by me! Hope you all enjoy :)


_**Hey guys! SO I was inspired by Strawberry4life to do the "Phan Music Fic". Basically, you set a playlist on shuffle, and write a one-shot for that song, stopping when it ends. Like I've said before, I'm not always great at phanfics, but here goes~**_

**Famous Last Words (My Chemical Romance)**

Dan never really could understand why he was necessary. He felt completely useless. He never planned to take his own life, as he knew how terribly broken his family would be, but that didn't mean he didn't feel worthless.

One day he was walking home from school, his face stained with tears as he thought about all the things that he has done wrong. Everything that ever went wrong he blamed on himself. He was torn from his thoughts as he bumped into another boy.

"Oh! Sorry! I— Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Dan lied.

"No you're not," Phil said, pulling the stranger into a hug. He didn't know why he did it; he just felt it was necessary. "I'm Phil by the way."

"I'm Dan." He accepted the hug.

That day Dan met the person who made his life feel worth living. He smiled for the first time in a long while.

**Save Rock and Roll (Fall Out Boy)**

I've always loved music. Music speaks to me in a way I can't explain. I wouldn't necessarily say that music has saved me from anything, but I connect with it better than I connect with most people.

Dan shares my love of music. I suppose that is one of the reasons that we have always gotten along so well. I remember the first time we realized our similarities in music taste. We were at a Starbucks in Manchester.

_Dan and I were sitting by a table in Starbucks, and Plug in Baby by Muse started playing._

_ "I love this song!" I randomly spurted, and then apologized, laughing it off._

_ Dan's eyes widened. "Did you just apologize for liking the best song by the best group ever?"_

_ We both laughed, and started comparing bands, songs, and albums, and soon added one more thing to the extensive list of things we had in common._

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (Fall Out Boy)**

It had been about five days since Phil had died. He had been out shopping, and someone came in and started gunning everyone down. Unfortunately he had been one of the victims.

My boyfriend of four months was just killed, and I hadn't stopped crying since the phone call.

Today was his funeral, and it took PJ and Chris to get me out of his bed and out of the house. I sobbed the whole way there.

He was lying in a silver casket at the front of a small church. I was one of the first people there, and walked straight up to him.

The people at the morgue had done a lot to make him look less injured. I looked at him for a long time, my tears ceasing for a few minutes as I stared at the expression of calmness on his face.

I picked up his icy had, held it to my lips, and set it back down. I leaned right down to his ear and whispered so quietly the first words I had said since he died, "Thanks for the memories."

**The Fault in Our Stars (Troye Sivan)  
**

"Mr. Howell, you have cancer," The doctor repeated, after I begged him to through shock.

He got up and left, leaving me alone with Phil sitting next to me. He was as scared as I was. I had come in because of a continuing stomach ache, but never had I pictured that I would end up with cancer in my pancreas.

I must have zoned out for a long time, because I didn't even see Phil get up, but he was wrapping me in a hug. He kissed me gently.

"We'll get through this together. You'll be okay," He whispered. "Okay?"

"Okay."

**Happy Little Pill (Troye Sivan)**

Dan and I were sitting on opposite sides of the couch. The TV was playing a random cooking show that neither of us were watching, and we remained glued to our laptops.

We were scrolling through Tumblr, and I got a notification every time he reblogged or posted something new. I laughed a few times, but didn't think he noticed.

All of a sudden, one post popped up from him. It was a text post, and I'll it said was "Do you ever feel like someone is watching everything you do?" #AmazingPhil #STALKER

I broke out in laughter, and so did he. It wasn't even that funny, but in that moment, I realized that Dan, my best friend, was one of the only people who could truly make me this happy.

**Sing (My Chemical Romance)**

Phil never told his flat mate about his secret love for singing. He rarely did, but sometimes, when he was home alone, he would sing out. Phil was actually a pretty good singer.

Dan came home from shopping one day, and Phil was in the shower. He put everything away and then began to walk to his room, stopping in front of the bathroom door.

Phil was belting out the lyrics to "Can You feel The Love Tonight" from the Lion King.

"Phil?" Dan asked, knocking on the door.

The singing ceased, and there was a series of shuffling noises before a towel-wrapped, blushing Phil answered the knock.

"How come you never told me you sang?"

"I guess I was embarrassed," Phil said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Why? You are really good!" Dan complimented, smiling brightly.

"Thanks," he laughed and then excused himself to go get dressed.

He sang a lot more often after that, and Dan loved to hear it.

**Fun (Troye Sivan)**

Lately I have been really depressed. I don't necessarily have a specific reason, but I feel down constantly. Phil tries to get me to get up. He tries to get me out of bed, and out of the house. I want to. I really want to, but I just feel as though I can.

I am not trying to make Phil feel bad. He is the best boyfriend in the world for trying to help me. I really don't want to drag him down too.

I was watching a show on TV in the lounge after finally dragging myself out of bed, when Phil stepped right in front of the screen.

"Phil, you're right in my view," I said.

"I know. You and I are going out tonight."

"Phil I don't—" He cut me off.

"No. We are going to go have some fun tonight." With that, he pulled me up and dragged me out of the house. I actually did have fun. We went to a movie, ate dinner, and I was finally happy for the first time in a while.

**Bruised and Scarred (Mayday Parade)**

"Phil, what happened? Please just tell me what happened!" I called, hopping up from the couch and chasing Phil down the hallway to his room.

"Nothing happened! I just fell!" He yelled. He had just come home from an evening out with his boyfriend, and as he sat down on the couch, his sleeves rose up a bit, revealing several dark purple bruises.

I leaned my head against the door which he had just pushed shut in my face. "Phil, that didn't come from falling, Did Evan do that?"

"What?" He yelled.

"Phil did Evan hurt you?" I whispered to my best friend.

His response was a series of intense sobs. "Dan, you can't say anything. He'll just do it more!"

"Shh, it's okay Phil; you'll be okay, get some sleep."

I felt bad. I had just let Phil on to believing that I wouldn't say anything, but once he was asleep, I called the police. I told them everything. They took him into custody and would be returning for a statement from Phil later.

"Hey Dan," Phil yawned, walking out of his room.

"Hey Phil," I responded. "Phil, Evan can't hurt you anymore."

His eyes went wide and his face turned pale. "Wha… What did you do?"

"I called the police. Phil, I couldn't let him hurt you."

I expected him to be mad. He wasn't. Instead, he enveloped me in a hug, and thanked me through heavy sobs.

"I love you too much to see you hurt," I whispered.

"I love you too."

**Teenagers (My Chemical Romance)**

Dan tried not to yell out in pain as one of the biggest guys in the group threw a punch into his stomach.

"I said give me your wallet!"

Dan decided to avoid more pain, as he had already been kicked and punched enough, and gave it to them. He couldn't even stand.

One of them kicked him one more time before walking away.

Dan just laid there throbbing pain.

The next thing he saw was a boy with dark hair and blue eyes standing over him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Dan nodded as he took the hand that was outstretched to him and tried to stand up.

"I'm Phil," The boy said, wrapping one of Dan's arms around his shoulder to help him walk.

"Hi, I'm Dan."

Phil helped him home, and before they knew it, they had become really good friends.

**Sugar We're Goin Down (Fall Out Boy)**

Phil always felt he was so different, but not necessarily in a good way. When he met Dan, he finally grew some self confidence. He was in a relationship, and they did fun things together, but he still felt so strange compared to everyone else.

He knew people talked about him sometimes. Dan didn't think there was anything strange about him. He thought Phil was beautiful, and that by having Phil as his boyfriend he was the luckiest person in the world.

It wasn't always easy, but Dan was always there for Phil. The one thing he needed to realize was that he didn't need to the the same as everyone. He and Dan were both bullied, but together they could conquer anything. They loved each other that's all that mattered. They had saved each other.

Okay some of these were really cheesy and not good, but I wanted to do the challenge. I hope you somewhat enjoyed these! (Sorry a lot of the same artists played when I put it on shuffle!) Please review! Byee! ~Lexi~


End file.
